A trusted platform module (TPM) for use in computing devices such as personal computers is known. The purpose of a TPM is to provide computer identity and secure services related to transactions, licensing of application and media, protecting user data, and special functions.
Trusted platform modules are commercially available, for example, a TPM is available from STM Microelectronics, the ST19WP18 module. The TPM stores keys and subsequently uses those keys to authenticate application programs, Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) information, or identities. However, use of the TPM is voluntary and according to current and anticipated standards and implementations cannot be used to mandate a condition on the computing device. Some business models assume the computer is out of the direct control of the computer owner/supplier, for example, a pay-per-use business model. In such an instance, circumvention of TPM services may be possible, and if circumvention occurs, may have an undesirable negative impact on the business.